


Slumber Night

by jadenmd (taboonalady)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, No descriptions or narration, OT5, Pure dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/jadenmd
Summary: What happens when Arashi shares one room? Hilarity ensues, of course.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Matsumoto Jun & Ninomiya Kazunari & Ohno Satoshi & Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	Slumber Night

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend [Betty](https://hakka-candy.livejournal.com/)'s birthday! Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

I.  
  
“Aiba-chan, are you asleep?”  
  
“I think he already is, Sho-chan. In fact, I can hear Aiba-kun’s lips vibrating from over here. Sounds like a horse.”  
  
“He must be tired from all the stageplay performances, poor Masaki.”  
  
“We’ve been lights out for thirty minutes now, and I don’t want to hear any more loud noise okay?!”  
  
“Yes, Princess—er, I mean King.”  
  
“Shut up! I can’t get some sleep!”  
  
“Oh, Aiba-kun’s suddenly gone silent. I wonder what kind of perverted dreams he has.”  
  
“Nino, is that an actual question or are you just playing around?”  
  
“I'm mocking him, Leader. Like how Sho-chan _has_ had perverted dreams.”  
  
“Ninomiya!”  
  
“Be quiet! I haven’t slept in days, and I swear to God, I’m going to smother all of you in your sleep if you don’t shut _the hell_ up. ...hey you two! Stop whispering!”  
  
“Leader’s whispering; I’m talking!”  
  
“Good god... Sho-kun, do you have sleeping pills?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“I’ll have to take some before I accidentally kill someone with a pillow. Or a blanket.”  
  
“Fine, we’ll sleep now. Geez, this guy does not appreciate slumber parties. Am I right, Leader?”  
  
“What'd you say?”  
  
  
II.  
  
“ _You are my soul, soul itsumo sugu soba ni aru~_ ”  
  
“Sho-chan, I’d appreciate it if you did not sing us a lullaby. It’s a little creepier since it’s pitch black in here.”  
  
“I said be quiet! How many times do I have to say that?”  
  
“Until you get to sleep yourself, apparently. Hey! Wouldn’t that be awesome though, if one of us falls asleep while talking?! Hahaha! I need to get a camera for this...!”  
  
“Aiba-chan? I thought you’re already asleep?”  
  
“I was, Sho-chan. But I suddenly woke up.”  
  
“SEE? You’re waking up people too!”  
  
“Stop whining, Jun-pon. Contrary to popular belief, you’re making noise too.”  
  
“...god you’re all idiots. You don't get it, do you!”  
  
“Huh, now Oh-chan’s asleep.”  
  
“Okay, okay. You heard MatsuJun. Everyone, time to sleep.”  
  
“Well it’s your fault in the first place, Sho-chan.”  
  
“Eh? But—”  
  
“We had already been silent before you started singing.”  
  
“Agh, I can’t sleep, okay!”  
  
“Hehehe~ Sho-chan’s singing himself to sleep!”  
  
“I am not!”  
  
“Sho-kun, I used to have a lot of respect for you, you know.”  
  
“I did too, Jun-kun. Then we took that shower together and all of a sudden—”  
  
“Mm~ Nino?”  
  
“Yes Captain?”  
  
“Could you please talk a little more softly? I can hear your voice in my dreams.”  
  
“Am I that close to your ear? Well, okay.”  
  
“Oh so that’s why this side feels empty. You transferred to Leader’s bed, Nino-chan?”  
  
“Hmm~ _maybe_.”  
  
“Eh~ Now I want to share beds too!”  
  
“OW—AIBA YOU JUMPED ON MY STOMACH!!”  
  
“Sorry MatsuJun! I’ll put your head on my shoulder instead so you could sleep~”  
  
“NO WAY!”  
  
“Just let him Jun-kun. You know how emotional he gets.”  
  
“Shut up! I’m not a crybaby!”  
  
“Whatever you say. I’ll just get to sleep and let you and Jun-kun have the time of your lives.”  
  
“You heard Nino-chan. Please, MatsuJun...chan?”  
  
“Fine, I’ll let you, but no inappropriate touching... _or else_.”  
  
“YAY!”  
  
“And don’t call me that anymore; it sounds weird with my name attached to it, makes me flinch.”  
  
“What does? ‘MatsuJun-chan’?”  
  
“Ugh, please stop that.”  
  
“Roger that! Sleep now my MatsuJun.”  
  
“Heheh, dorks.”  
  
“Wait, who’s snoring?”  
  
“That’s Leader, Sho-kun.”  
  
“That’s... kinda fast.”  
  
  
III.  
  
“Um... guys? Who’s still awake?”  
  
“Sho-chan, are you sure you’re not a subject of a voodoo curse or something?”  
  
“Ah~ Nino! I’m glad you’re still awake. I thought everyone’s asleep by now.”  
  
“With this kind of snoring, who would be able to sleep? And why are you still up?”  
  
“I told you: I can’t sleep.”  
  
“Sho-chan?”  
  
“Oh Aiba-kun... you’re awake too? How about MatsuJun?”  
  
“...I’m actually trying to get some decent sleep. Which I’m still not getting.”  
  
“So Satoshi-kun’s still the only one asleep?”  
  
“Aiba-kun _is_ asleep.”  
  
“Eh?! You’re kidding! Then how did he—”  
  
“He’s sleep-talking.”  
  
“Ah~ right. That’s very seldom to happen though. Huh? You still awake, Nino?”  
  
“I think he’s asleep now.”  
  
“Oh man... I really can’t sleep.”  
  
  
IV.  
  
“Someone really cursed you, Sho-chan. I’m telling you.”  
  
“...are you sleep-talking too, Nino?”  
  
“Hell no, he’s just whispering because he doesn’t want to wake Leader.”  
  
“No, I’m already asleep. _That’s why_ I’m murmuring.”  
  
“Bastard.”  
  
“But Jun-kun, isn’t it ironic that you want to sleep the most yet you’re the one left that’s still awake?”  
  
“You’re the one to talk. You can’t sleep too! Just admit it.”  
  
“Zzzz...”  
  
“That’s the most pathetic fake attempt at sleeping I’ve ever come to know.”  
  
“Oh my go—c-crap.”  
  
“What is it, Sho-kun?”  
  
“I could feel somebody approach my bed. Crap!”  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Oh shit—Nino?!”  
  
“Hahaha! You’re such a scaredy cat!”  
  
“That’s not funny, Nino!”  
  
“If I could just hear that high-pitched, girly ‘Crap!’ one more time, I feel like I’ve done good in this world.”  
  
“You have to admit, Sho-san, that _is_ pretty funny.”  
  
“Curse you.”  
  
“Anyway, you’re too stiff, Sho-chan! I just want to cradle you to sleep~”  
  
“Don’t wanna!”  
  
“Oh g-god. A-Aiba-chan, s-stop touching me there! I told you—!”  
  
“He’s asleep, Jun-kun; he won’t hear a thing.”  
  
“ _Dammit._ ”  
  
“I said ‘I don’t want to’—ah~ that... t-that kinda feels nice.”  
  
“I told you.”  
  
“That’s disgusting.”  
  
“Heehee. You know you love it when I do it to you too, Jun-kun.”  
  
“Oh god, please let me go to sleep already.”  
  
  
V.  
  
"Oh hey, you're awake. Good morning, Leader."  
  
“Eh? How come Aiba-chan’s on the floor?”  
  
“Jun-kun probably kicked him out of the bed. Aiba-kun was starting to cop a feel, _amazingly_ still in deep sleep.”  
  
“Is that so? How about Sho-kun?”  
  
“Looks like he got some sleep after all. I knew it would work.”  
  
“What would?”  
  
“You already know _what_ , Oh-chan.”  
  
“...I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“As the saying goes, ‘ignorance is bliss’, Captain.”


End file.
